Cedars-Sinai Medical Center has recently completed a $15 million seismic upgrade to the SS Building (SSB), currently a mixed-use facility. We now request the NIH to partner with us to redirect space in SSB for translational research purposes. Specifically, we propose to renovate existing space to build a centralized, shared core biobank research facility: the Cedars-Sinai Biobank and Translational Research Core Facility (CS- BRCF). We have 4 objectives: 1) To create a core research facility to collect biospecimens prospectively for research use in a closely-supervised, standardized fashion using Best Practices;2) To create a robust system- wide medical informatics platform that will link patient data and outcomes to each biospecimen using state-of- the-art capital software and hardware that is fully compliant with heightened regulatory and privacy requirements necessitated by GLP, GFP, HIPAA, and IRB regulations, enables "cradle to grave" tracking, and is compatible with the caBIG platform;3) To create a Quality Assessment, Morphology, and Molecular Core Laboratory (QA-MMC) within the CS-BRCF that will characterize tissues specimens before archiving, provide pathologist expertise, perform analyte QA/QC, and deploy and refine optimal procedures for specimen acquisition, processing, archiving, and retrieval;and 4) To aggregate legacy biorepositories into a single controlled, secure facility. The proposed 6,322 net sq ft CS-BRCF will oversee and facilitate investigator access to biospecimens. Further, the CS-BRCF will optimize efficiencies of laboratory space and personnel utilization, which in turn will free up both space and personnel for re-deployment directly into research applications. The CS-BRCF will promote collaborative interactions among disparate investigators, and will thus stimulate research and grant applications. Sustainable design considerations are employed throughout the facility. Wherever possible, energy-inefficient freezers will be minimized or discarded in favor of more sustainable liquid nitrogen vapor-phase storage technology. We project that 9 jobs (median salary $85,000) will be created/sustained during the design and permitting phase, 66 jobs (median salary $55,000) will be created/sustained during the 10-month construction phase, and 11 long-term jobs (median salary $81,000) will be created upon beginning operations and maintained or expanded indefinitely. Operation and maintenance of the CS-BRCF will also create 9 new support jobs, with median salaries of $60,000. In total then, 95 American jobs will be created with total annual median salaries of $5,826,000. The CS-BRCF will thus create sustained employment, utilize "Green" technologies and design principles (projected LEED Silver rating), and accelerate the pace of the biospecimen-based translational research that will be centrally important in transitioning towards personalized medical care in the 21st century.